Inkjet printing technology is a non-impact printing method in which an electronic signal controls and directs droplets or a stream of ink that can be deposited on a wide variety of substrates. Inkjet technology is, nowadays, becoming a popular way of recording images on various media surfaces. Inkjet printers have thus found broad applications across markets, ranging from industrial labeling to short run printing, to desktop document, pictorial imaging and large format printing for outdoor applications such as banners, displays, posters, billboard and vehicle wraps.
It becomes apparent that the image quality and durability of printed images, obtained using such printing technology, are strongly dependent of the construction of the print media, of the ink composition used and of their interaction. Most of the inkjet ink compositions are water-based, their colorant constituents are thus often water-soluble or water dispersible. Therefore, because of their water-based nature, such inkjet inks tend to exhibit poor image durability when exposed to water or high humidity Inkjet ink composition containing latexes have been developed in view of improving the durability of such inks Said inks contains submicron polymeric latex particles of high molecular weight that are dispersed in an aqueous fluid. Both dyes and pigments have been used as colorants for such inkjet ink formulations. However, when the ink formulations contain latex, such materials do not always adhere well to the substrates to which the ink is applied. The resulting printed image might have durability issues such as abrasion resistance, light-fastness, solvent-fastness and water-fastness. In inkjet printing method, the receiving media substrates play a key role in the overall image quality and permanence of the printed images. Accordingly, it has often created challenges to find media which can be effectively used with such printing techniques and which have good image quality and good adhesion capability.